Nuevo Mundo
by BlindMaster
Summary: El tiempo ha llegado - es momento de que se muevan las fichas en este tablero de ajedrez - el ocaso de las cuatro Naciones esta proximo y no habra nada ni nadie que pueda evitarlo. Chap 9: The Meeting
1. New World

**NUEVO MUNDO **

**que sucedería si el imperio del sol no hubiera desaparecido y un Ozai mas gentil gobernara con sabiduría? , una Azula comprometida con un joven Avatar, una Katara de una tribu oculta en el sur con un Zuko que es el príncipe de su pueblo, descubran las cosa genial de mi historia ahí va **

**letra negrita final de escena**

**letra CURSIVA pensamientos o recuerdos **

**Nota: Avatar no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni su historia son de la Nick y sus respectivos creadores **

* * *

el frio del mar era insoportable, pero para aquellos expedicionarios era tan solo un problema menor, mientras se preocupaban de las verdaderas dificultades futuras a los que se deberían enfrentar en tierras inhóspitas, en las cuales ningún maestro fuego se había adentrado jamás

el guía de la expedición informaba al capitán acerca de la nueva ruta en donde estaba trazado el recorrido de todo ese casquete polar, casi derretido por e verano , aun así el invierno no estaba muy lejos y debían apresurarse o terminarían siendo prisioneros del hielo y de las tormentas ….de una oscuridad eterna que rodea por completo al "Polo Sur"

hacia frio y Zuko lo sabia, su padre a quien el mas admiraba, le había encomendado una misión, la cual consistía en explorar el sur y descubrir sus riquezas sus tesoros que ya antes había descubierto en Reino Tierra en el Polo Norte, aunque ahí en el sur solo había desolación y frio

el hielo hacia algo dificultosa la navegación pero para Iroh "el general", quien era el guía de la expedición, no era un problema, los guardias derretían el hielo a su paso y el resto estaba en vigía constante en sus puesto, prestos a enfrentar enemigos que pudieran atacarles

aun estando en ese paraje, un ataque parecía ser algo imposible, ahí no había nada mas que agua y hielo, aun así el General tenia la impresión de que estaban siendo observados todo el tiempo por unos ojos invisibles que les habían seguido desde que tocaran las heladas aguas del Sur

Zuko por otro lado solo quería completar su misión y volver a casa llevando consigo lo que su padre le había encomendado, lo único que deseaba era ver su nación de nuevo… el calor bajo su rostro y el aroma de las flores que emanaban de su novia Mai ... el recordar eso le hacia perder un poco el sentido y le ayudaba a soportar el frio intenso de las noches congelantes

- que cosas nuevas hay en este nuevo mundo, desde aquí los sabios dicen que nadie había cruzado antes, desde acá nosotros haremos el mapa .. un nuevo mapa- dijo Zuko mientras salía a la cubierta a encontrarse con su Tío y los demás oficiales

- príncipe, es bueno verlo tan mejorado - dijo el capitán con mucho respeto e inclinándose

- el tiene razón, ahora deje de inclinarse que mi sobrino no es tan soberbio - y los tres rieron al unisonó, a lo largo del océano se podía apreciar a los barcos de la Nación del Fuego cuando estos se adentraban a lo mas profundo del mar……. a su niebla misteriosa….. a ver si realmente ahí terminaba el mundo

- hace mucho frio, no es lugar para nuestros hombres….. deberíamos volver - dijo Iroh como recomendación, pero el verdadero al mando era Zuko, el era quien debía decidir sobre la misión y los cambios que habrían en esta

- aun nos queda un par de días, según nuestras águilas mas adelante hay tierra y es mi deseo llegar ahí - dijo mirando al cielo y **apretando un objeto en sus manos, un objeto que brillaba con la luz del sol **

_**Unos días antes ……………………………..**_

Una pequeña embarcación se movía a lo lejos en medio de los témpanos majestuosos que hacia contraste con el cielo por su inmensa blancura y infinita pureza de agua cristalina.. este era un hermoso paisaje y en medio de este aun se podía ver luces de civilización…..

- mira eso Sokka - dijo la chica apuntando al cielo con sus dedos, ella estaba en la embarcación junto a su hermano

- si lo veo - dijo el chico, nunca en sus vidas habían visto un ave tan extraña y enorme como esa

- esto no es bueno, debemos ir a ver a nuestro padre e informarle - dijo la chica quien no dejaba de ver a la enigmática ave

- tienes razón hermana…. vámonos - el ave volaban tan cerca de ellos dos que esto los asusto

-apresúrate nos alcanza - dijo Katara muy asustada, ya que en su vidas había visto algo así

- lo se…… hago lo que puedo - dijo Sokka, quien remaba con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse del ave que parecia acosarles

el ave sabia lo que quería y vio desde lejos el brillo de aquel hermoso collar que estaba en el cuello de esa chica y sin mas voló en picada y se lo arrebato provocando que ambos hermanos se sintieran intimidados, aun así Sokka reunió fuerzas, tomo su boomerang y lo lanzo esperando hacer caer a la enorme ave

vano fue su intento, el ave recibió el impacto pero esto no hizo que se cayera, ya que no había ido con suficiente fuerza como para hacerla ceder

- mi collar…… mama va matarme - dijo Katara asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos tocando su cuello y el ave a los lejos se alejaba

- maldita ave!!!!!!! - grito Sokka pero esta se alejaba cada ves mas hasta perderse en el norte

- no te preocupes Katara ……yo lo recuperare - dijo el abrazando a su hermana para tranquilizarla, ella estaba dolida por esa perdida, ambos recogieron sus redes de pesca y salieron a **su aldea del sur **

el águila que enviamos aun no regresa ,debió ocurrirle algo - dijo el guardia mensajero quien esperaba en su torre vigía al ave , el intrépido príncipe Zuko subió a la torre de vigilancia y decidió tomar ese puesto, ya que quería ser el primero en saber de las buenas nuevas

- descanse soldado, ha trabajado mucho por hoy, yo me ocupare - el sabia bien que aquel era un trabajo arduo, ya que el vigía no debía entretenerse con nada, debía estar atento ante todo, ya que eso era los mas importante en una nave o barco

su guardia terminaría en cualquier momento, el sol del norte se escondía y no había señales del águila imperial , cuando Zuko estaba por rendirse escucho el sonido del águila que lo alerto y espero a que esta ave se posara en sus manos, pero no fue así, esta se desplomo tan cerca del barco y en pleno mar helado

Zuko sabia que algo andaba mal, ya que en las patas del ave vio algo que brillaba, sin pensarlo salto para ver que era lo que había traído del otro lado de ese océano frio

los guardias vieron como el príncipe salto e informaron rápidamente a los demás soldados para ir en su rescate, mientras el príncipe alcanzaba al ave, que estaba ya muerta, las mareas eran fuertes y el frio era mortal, aun así el no desistió y nado en ese mar congelado

- lánzame la soga .- grito Iroh al ver a su sobrino en peligro de muerte, sin dudarlo fue en su rescate

Zuko veía el objeto brillante y se lo arrebato de las patas muertas del ave y como si de un golpe se tratase sus fuerzas mermaron y con lo único que le restaba logro guardar entre sus ropas aquel objeto

solo escucho como alguien le tomaba de cuerpo y lo arrastraba hacia el barco y el veía imágenes sin sentido de cosas y voces que le hablaban , no estaba muerto…… estaba bastante bien, solo que un poco agotado

cuando despertó estaba encamado y con su abrigo encima , se puso pie y vio que sus ropas estaban aun ahí , busco entre estas el objeto y logro encontrarlo, lo había ocultado tan bien que nadie lo había visto

- un collar ……..- dijo con una sonrisa y vio que era de un cristal extraño, lo acerco mas a su rostro para olerlo y tenia un aroma ….. como un perfume muy parecido al jazmín . ………..al **jazmín que usaba su madre **

**interesante historia de tres chaps de Zuko y Katara . claro habrá mas un Azula x Aang y un Toph X Aang, va estar genial ..intrigas muertes y sangre pero un final feliz….. les va gustar **


	2. Reborn

Previously on Avatar……………..

_hacia frio y Zuko lo sabia, su padre a quien el mas admiraba, le había encomendado una misión, la cual consistía en explorar el Sur y descubrir sus riqueza, sus tesoros que ya antes había descubierto el Reino Tierra en el Polo Norte, aunque ahí en el Sur s__**olo había desolación y frio**_

**Chap 2: A New World For Azula **

**Una semana antes de entrar en territorio hostil y desconocido del Sur**

- Capitán !! es un águila Imperial !!!!– grito el observador y vigilante del navío, los demás soldados pusieron atención, ya que aquella ave solo era enviada cuando el Señor del Fuego quería comunicarse con su hijo

El príncipe Zuko hacia los cálculos del viaje en su habitación, en todo su escritorio estaban derramados mapas y planos del lugar con los cuales se guiaba para trazar la ruta

El príncipe fue interrumpido por un leve golpe en su puerta, el cual le saco de la concentración en la que estaba sumido

- príncipe Zuko, disculpe que lo haya molestado… pero acaba de llegar este mensaje de nuestra amada patria y es para usted – claramente ese mensaje estaba dirigido a Zuko, ya que el cintillo en el cual estaba envuelto era dorado

- gracias soldado, por favor quiero que le diga a mi tío que estaré acá unas dos horas mas , es todo….. puede retirarse – el soldado escucho la orden y agachándose en reverencia se marcho cerrando la puerta de la habitación del príncipe

- noticias de mi padre ..- dijo sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa de alegría, desenrollo el pergamino y comenzó a leer

" _Hijo te hablo como un padre y no así como Tu Señor del Fuego, para informarte que tu hermana al fin acepto en ir a ver a su prometido, tu mas que nadie sabe lo que he hecho por este tratado y que al fin nos llevara a una paz duradera con el reino … " _

**Unos meses antes que la expedición partiera**

En los aposentos de la familia real, en la Nación del Fuego, la joven y hermosa Princesa Azula estaba muy disgustada por la decisión tan repentina de su padre, nadie podía tranquilizarla, la ultima opción fue enviar al Príncipe Zuko a hablar con ella

Cuando el príncipe entro a la habitación de su hermana vio que ella estaba muy apacible, sentada en el borde de su ventana observando a las personas en su cotidiano vivir

El se acerco cauteloso, ya que vio en el piso objetos completamente calcinados, el ya sabia que su hermana tenia un gran temperamento, pero también sabia que tenia un gran corazón y mucho cariño que dar

-hermana vine para poder hablar acerca de la decisión de nuestro padre …- y el príncipe recibió un golpe sorpresivo de una almohada lanzada por Azula, quien no quería escuchar a nadie

- tu no entiendes… no es justo , yo soy una Princesa… no un objeto, mi padre no puede decidir con quien voy a casarme – dijo furiosa levantándose de su ventana y quemando el piso mientras caminaba

- tranquilízate, solo te pido que lo intentes – dijo mas tranquilo y manteniendo la serenidad que le hacia falta a Azula…… su hermana

- es un nómade , un asqueroso nómade del aire y encima…. es mas joven que yo – dijo perdiendo el control y empezando a volverse histérica

Zuko sabia mucho sobe su hermana, ella odiaba a los nómades del aire por ser tan libre y despreocupados del mundo, también les odiaba porque no eran disciplinados como los soldados de su nación .. esas cosas no iban con ella

- te ayudaría saber que el es el nuevo Avatar…. creo que se llama Aang – dijo Zuko recordando el día del nacimiento del Avatar

- no….. eso no me tranquiliza, sabes que dirán los Nobles de la Nación, seré el hazmerreir .. ¡yo la orgullosa princesa casada con un vagabundo nómada ¡ – dijo Azula levantando la voz, a ella le daba escalofríos el hecho de pensar en la persona con quien debía casarse

- no quiero presionarte, es lo menos que intento, vine porque partiré en unas horas y antes deseaba verte – dijo Zuko y abrazo a su hermana en un arranque de emoción

- lo se hermanito y lo siento….. no quería ser molesta antes de tu partida – dijo mas calmada y aquellas llamas en su cuerpo poco a poco desaparecían

- nunca lo serás Azula, siempre te cuidare, y si ese tal Aang es un pedante yo mismo me opondré en la boda – dijo tranquilizando a su hermana y ella sintió que tenia el amor de su hermano al igual **que su apoyo**

"_nos llevara a una paz duradera con Los nómades del Aire y unirá lazos de amistad , tu hermana a sacrificado su orgullo y yo lo se, los he cuidado desde niños, así que yo se cuando ustedes renuncian a algo importante en sus vidas por seguir mi idea de un nuevo mundo …_

_Azula partió justo una semana después de que tu te embarcaras, junto a mi hermano Iroh, en esa expedición con la cual esperamos ser dueños de las vastas tierras del Sur de la que tanto hablan nuestros sabios ….." _

El carruaje daba tumbos por el camino, que tenia un montón de piedras y es que los nómades del aire no necesitaba este medio de trasporte por su grandiosa habilidad de poder sobrevolar los cielos ..

- ESTUPIDOS NOMADES, que clase de pueblo es aquel que no tiene buenos caminos – dijo mas furiosa, aun porque había un buen trecho en el que no había modo de que su carruaje siga avanzado y tenían que continuar a pie

El camino era largo y la tierra era húmeda, ella caminaba siempre con la escolta imperial a su alrededor, un contingente de mas de sesenta soldados que la acompañaban hacia el templo Aire del Oeste

- capitán llevamos horas caminando . podría decirme cuanto mas falta para llegar al punto de encuentro – le dijo al líder de su guardia

- Princesa. … esperamos llegar en unos cuantos minutos mas, ya nos acercamos – dijo en tono suave, ya que no deseaba enfurecer a su Magnificencia

- eso me has dicho hace una hora ya ..– dijo poniéndose roja de la ira, ella no acostumbraba caminar y no en ese terreno pantanoso y boscoso al cual los nómades estaban acostumbrados

- Princesa Azula mire AHÍ – dijo con un tono de alivio al ver que al fin habían llegado al punto de encuentro, el cual era un enorme terreno llano en forma circular justo situado en medio del bosque

- no veo a nadie – dijo Azula mirando a todos lados

- creo que debería mirar para arriba – dijo el capitán apuntando al cielo con su dedo índice

Como si fueran aves enormes surcando los cielos…. ahí estaban los nómades, una enorme comitiva compuesta de una decena de guardias, quienes descendieron al verles

Su caída fue ligera y elegantes, muchos de ellos a simple vista para Azula parecían simples monjes y no guardias como le habían prometido

Uno de ellos, el líder, se acerco a Azula acompañado por un nómade mas quien llevaba el rostro cubierto a diferencia de sus compañeros

Ambos nómades saludaron al contingente de hombres y reverenciaron a Azula

- amigos de la Nación del fuego es un gusto para mi darles las bienvenida, esperábamos su llegada desde hace mucho, sabemos de sus dificultades para llegar pero ahora todo será mejor – dijo en tono fuerte no solo a la Princesa si no a toda su guardia

- he oído que el Avatar es un hijo de su pueblo .. por eso estoy aquí – dijo fríamente y con un rostro lleno de ira que todos podían ver y notar a simple vista

- tiene razón Princesa y por eso la llevaremos a nuestro templo – dijo el nómade, quien llevaba consigo un extraño silbato el cual hizo sonar, pero curiosamente no salía ningún sonido audible para los humanos

De repente de los cielos se vio a unas enormes bestias blancas y peludas, estas bajaban de lo mas alto para descender a la tierra

Los soldados al igual que Azula quedaron impactados con esas bestias, pero ella ya conocía muchas ……………como esa …

- solo podrá venir la Princesa ya que nuestro templo es sagrado .. espero comprendan – dijo el nómade

- esta bien, no se preocupe capitán estaré bien – dijo ella tratando de controlar su serenidad y no dejarse llevar por su ira

- estaremos aquí su magnificencia, esperaremos su retorno – dijo el capitán y los nómades ayudaron a que la princesa montara esa bestia

El líder de ese grupo de nómades eligió de entre sus doce miembros a uno que guiaría a la princesa y escogió al sujeto que tenia el rostro cubierto

Aquel nómade no vacilo y subió en la bestia tomándola de sus riendas a quien con una simple orden hizo que se pusiera en vuelo dejando a los demás seguirle

Azula al escuchar la orden no pudo evitar reírse . y es que era algo cómico para alguien como ella

- "yep yep .. "– dijo riendo, ya que no lo pudo evitar

- sucede algo princesa ?– dijo el nómade quien volteo al oírla reír

- no es nada …. Es solo que ustedes me parecen muy graciosos – dijo aun riendo

- si….. ya me lo habían dicho eso antes – dijo el nómade el cual poseía una vos muy serena

Azula se sentía incomoda en aquella bestia, veía desde ahí las nubes…. hasta podía tocarlas, era una suave sensación

- puedo hacerle una pregunta ….– dijo Azula a su escolta

- si por supuesto – dijo rápidamente el nómade

- como se llaman esta bestia? son muy interesante – dijo recordando a los dragones que su padre había montado

- mmm…. mas que una bestia es un amigo y este en especial se llama Appa** ..-** en realidad era un nuevo mundo nunca visto antes por Azula….. la orgullosa** princesa de la Nación del Fuego **

**Continuara ……………………**

**Bueno me gusto, un buen Azula X Aang, claro previo a lo que es el capitulo Uno**

**Cabe constatar que el siguiente capitulo continuara al primero, este es solo relleno, nada mas **

**Esta comprensible pero el final de cada escena esta escrito en NEGRITA **


	3. Blue Eyes

**Blue Eyes  
**

**Bonito chap que hace recordar una vieja historia, mas que todos lo hago por los cientos o tal ves miles de personas que creemos que estos dos debieron terminar juntos. **

* * *

- han llegado a nuestras costas enormes embarcaciones que traen hombres cubiertos con extrañas armaduras, invocan el poder del fuego a su favor, han destruido y profanado suelo sagrado ….- dijo el jefe de la tribu muy furioso a todos los altos consejeros y guerreros de su pueblo

- los otros lideres de nuestros pueblos hermanos nos piden tomemos una decisión – dijo el jefe de la tribu

Uno de los sabios se puso de pie y miro a todos los que estaban ahí reunidos

- yo lo he visto antes, un gran espíritu un día vino a mi en un sueño, me hablo de la gran bestia que escupía llamas de fuego y destruía nuestro pueblo pacifico, ahora es cuando les digo que ese sueño se hace realidad – los demás guerreros y sabios miraban consternados ya que siempre habían vivido en paz

- yo en representación de mi familia estoy dispuesto a enfrentar esta amenaza - dijo Kuruk, quien venia de la alejada tribu del los Lobos Gélidos

- los apoyaremos ¡¡ - dijo otro líder y así todos lo guerreros gritaba al unisonó

- desde nuestra capital yo guiare las fuerzas para observar al invasor y contenerles para asegurar la paz **de nuestro pueblo !!!- grito el jefe a todos sus guerreros**

- general Iroh – llamo un solado desesperado por despertar al hermano del Señor del Fuego

- tengo noticias urgentes .. su sobrino general – dijo y Iroh se despertó por completo, salió a ver porque había tanto alboroto

- dígame que es lo que hizo el príncipe esta ves – dijo el general a sabiendas de las cosas que solía hacer su sobrino

- se ha ido, no lo encontramos en su camarote, luego revisamos las naves de escape y….. no estaban- le dijo con algo de temor

- debemos buscarlo, no creo que haya salido esta mañana, tal ves se fue durante la tormenta – dijo el preocupado y aviso al resto **de la tripulación**

Katara se empeñaba en buscar al ave que le había arrebatado el collar de su madre, el único recuerdo que tenia de ella…..

Salió esa mañana muy temprano, como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días , con su hermano en el gran consejo de guerreros ella podía buscar libremente sin ser molestada

En su pequeña embarcación que era impulsada tan solo por un corto remo, ella creía que al ser un ave tan grande tendría que anidar en lugares alejados y altos

La noche anterior había llegado una de las primeras tormentas invernales, a estas le seguirían muchas mas de mayor magnitud

Los rayos del sol mañanero iluminaban los gigantescos témpanos de hielo, con su red intento pescar algo para comer cuando a lo lejos vio algo negro que no hacia contraste con el paisaje blanco del lugar

Su curiosidad la llevo hasta aquel extraño objeto, que estaba en medio de los témpanos y pequeñas islas de hielo solido, se acerco temerosa y vio que era como una gigantesca embarcación muy parecidas a las que su padre tripulaba por el océano

Muchas veces le habían advertido de las peligros de las cosas extrañas, pero a ella se le habían olvidado esas cosas

Sabia que esto no era coincidencia, porque por la noche antes de irse a dormir su abuela le mostro algo en la pequeña fogata que había encendido

Su abuela era muy conocida por sus visiones y ella esperaba que su única nieta heredara algo de ella, justo en ese fuego encendido Katara creyó ver algo, difícilmente vio dos espadas danzantes y un rostro en un pequeña llama azul

no quiso decirle a su abuela, solo fingió no haber podido ver nada y se fue a dormir, era extraño…. no sabia que significaba aquella visión …..

Su mano, protegida por un guante contra el frio, toco ese barco que estaba volcado

- Como llegaste aquí …. -dijo mientras veía como unas focas-tortuga se cercaban sin miedo, Katara se apoyo en una y se subió al inmenso barco

El agua estaba entrando por las pequeñas fisuras que tenia, aquel barco lentamente se hundía en el fondo del océano, vio que tenia una entrada a su interior, Katara dudo y aun así decidió continuar

Entro lentamente al interior del barco, a unos costado el agua fría del mar inundaba el único pasillo metálico que era como el resto del barco

No tenia nada en especial, solo extraños tubos de los cuales salía una aire húmedo y caliente, ya había visto suficiente, debía irse o su abuela notaria su ausencia

Cuando estuvo por salir de ahí escucho un lastimero quejido que venia del interior de la nave, era un pedido de auxilio, Katara volteo y entro apresuradamente a ver que era aquello

Sus pies temblaban porque tenia miedo de encontrarse con una criatura horrible, pero en ves de eso lo que vio la dejo sin habla.. era un chico de piel pálida, a diferencia de ella cuya piel era morena, con una extraña vestimenta

Katara no podía dejarlo ahí, debía salvarlo o moriría junto con aquel barco, hizo un esfuerzo para sacarlo de ahí, las focas-tortuga se iban de barco y Katara no comprendía porque, de repente el hielo cedió a la presión del peso de del barco, si ella no sacaba a aquel chico ambos morirían ahogados y congelados

Le costo mucho sacarlo del interior del barco el hielo termino de quebrarse y el barco de hundió, ella logro subirlo **a su embarcación**

_**Un día antes de que Katara encontrara a ese chico y de que las tribus del sur se reunieran **_

las soldados ya no soportaban mas, habían serios casos de enfermedad entre muchos de los tripulantes, debían volver cuanto antes porque faltaba muy poco para que el invierno empezara y ya se sentían las leves tormentas de nieve , el espesor de las nubes amenazaban constantemente dicha empresa

- no…… aun tenemos algo de tiempo antes de llegar, no podemos rendirnos - dijo le príncipe quien veía esperanzas en aquel secreto que guardaba entre sus pertenencias

- piénsalo bien sobrino, el inverno llegara y congelara el mar haciendo que nuestro regreso sea imposible - advirtió Iroh que veía que la esperanza de tocar tierra se desvanecía

- ya falta muy poco, acaso no lo ves tío, según mis cálculos... - quiso terminar de dar su explicación cuando escucharon la vos del vigía en cubierta

Ambos salieron presurosos a ver lo que sucedía y lo que vieron no era nada bueno, las nubes formaban una gigantesca tormenta que acechaba desde lejos, debían irse de inmediato o todos morirían , Zuko vio que su gloria se alejaba mas aun y no acepto el hecho de irse

- príncipe Zuko ordene dar media vuelta, es prioridad salvar a la tripulación - le dijo Iroh algo que el no pudo negar y ordeno que todos dieran vuelta con dirección a su amada nación

la mayoría se alegro de esta decisión, el se mantenía sereno y nada molesto, Iroh sospechaba que algo tenia planeado su **sobrino**

_**continuando ……….**_

El chico recobro la conciencia despertó y sintió que alguien el abrazaba con fuerza, sentía el latido del corazón de aquella persona, ya no tenia frio ….. no como la noche de la tormenta

Katara sintió que el chico en sus brazos había despertad, el la vio directamente los ojos, era muy hermosa .. tanto que no dejaron de mirarse, por alguna razón se sentía conectados …

El intento comunicarse con la chica quien tenia los ojos mas hermosos que había visto y ese aroma que ella emanaba revivían en el recuerdos de su madre

Intento comunicase con la chica, pero era claro que no se entendían, le hacia señas…. le trataba de decir su nombre, tuvo una idea y con sus dedos se señalo a si mismo

- mi nombre es Zuko ….- dijo y no dejaba de apuntarse a si mismo, luego señalándola le pregunto el suyo , ella le entendió y le dijo

- m….i n…..om….bre es .. **Katara – **

**Continuara ………….**


	4. The Airbender

**The Airbender**

**Continuando con la a ventura de Azula en el reino de los maestros aire, ahora se pondrán aprueba todos sus valores (continua al chap2)**

* * *

- tontos sirvientes, les pedí solo un cepillo para el pelo y me dan esto – dijo furiosa al ver ese extraño amarro de palillos que le dieron

Le informaron que su escolta había acampado en ese plano, tenían lo necesario para aguardar el regreso de su princesa

Azula intentaba cepillar su rebelde pelo pero este no quería hacerle caso, forcejeaba consigo misma sin ningún resultado, miro a todos lados y no había ningún sirviente solo aquel guardia que la vigilaba constantemente

- oye tu . .. – dijo llamando a ese guardia

- se refiere mi princesa? – pregunto el guardia

- si a ti, ven quiero que cepilles mi pelo – le dijo extendiendo su mano para que el guardia tomara ese cepillo

- pero princesa yo no se ..- pero ella le corto abruptamente

- no querrá que me presente con este pelo ante el Avatar verdad? así que apresúrese – le ordeno y pareció que ese guardia le tuvo miedo, tomo el cepillo y empezó a arreglar el cabello negro de la princesa

Azula trataba siempre mal a sus sirvientes, incluso a sus propias amigas, Ty lee la soportaba de manera única, mientras Mai ya no le hacia caso

El guardia nervioso cepillaba el pelo de la princesa mientras era vigilado constantemente por la mirada de su protegida

- no lo hace tan mal – dijo animando a su guardia, aunque este estaba algo temeroso por la reacción de la princesa

Luego ella arreglo su pelo y se veía hermosa, no como solía verse pero estaba muy hermosa, se quito su armadura y volteo para ver al guardia

- me harías el favor – dijo señalándole la puerta para que este saliera

- perdone princesa- dijo un poco avergonzado y salió para dejarla sola

- había llevado su mas hermoso vestido blanco con estelas de fuego rojos y amarillos, adorno su pelo con la corona real de princesa y empolvo su rostro para que luciera blanco

El guardia al verla sintió que aquella realmente era un princesa, se veía hermosa y radiante frente a las mujeres que estaban ahí

Azula vio que ese pueblo era muy simple, las personas no se preocupaba de la ropa que llevaban o de las cosas mundanas de las personas de la Nación del Fuego, aquellos nómades siempre vieron como "frívola" el modo de vida de su vecino por eso no se podían llevar bien

Ella sintió vergüenza de verse así ante la simplicidad de esa gente, camino hasta el templo ya que no habían carrozas en ese lugar o personas que las trasportaran algo común en una princesa

Azula no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratamiento, el guardia no se separaba de ella ni por un instante la seguía a todos lados, la princesa estaba nerviosa ya que seria la primera ves que una persona de la Nación del Fuego vería al Avatar del aire

Llegaron al majestuoso Templo, era inmenso e impresionante, ella calculo que ni toda su escolta podría abrir las compuertas del sagrario, así que quedo sorprendida al ver que con el aire de los nómades movían extraños mecanismo que rápidamente abrieron esas inmensas puertas

Un pasillo largo con enormes estatuas de antiguos monjes que decoraba el recorrido, su guardia entro junto a ella para guiarla dejando al resto de su comitiva afuera

Llego al centro de ese templo y ahí habían cinco mujeres, eran princesas al igual que ella, solo que estas tenían un aspecto mas solmene y no de orgullo como el de Azula

La princesa Azula se sintió incomoda al ver a todas esas chicas junto a ella, todas la miraban como preguntándose.. ¿porque tenia ese aspecto?, para ellas era vulgar vestirse de ese modo, Azula deseaba irse ya que no soportaba las miradas de injuria de aquellas mujeres

Cuando intento irse un monje entro en el salón de improviso

Vio detenidamente a Azula y a las demás mujeres, entonces comenzó a hablar

- el joven Avatar estará aquí en unos instantes, elegirá a una de ustedes para que la acompañen en su viaje, así que por favor sean pacientes – anuncio y se fue sin decir otras cosa

- ¿que? ….."elegir" a que se refiera con eso? – se pregunto si misma Azula, esto estaba mal, le habían dicho que se casaría con el Avatar no que competiría con otras, debía irse no permitiría esa humillación, Azula sabia que no la elegiría, no por el modo en que todas la miraban

Se puso de pie y salió del salón, no soportaba mas…. quería irse, al cruzar la puerta del salón el guardia la sujeto de su brazo

- suélteme – le exigió la princesa al ver que estaba siendo retenida

- no princesa, el Avatar elegirá a una y usted debe estar aquí para eso – le replico el guardia

- usted sabe que el Avatar no me elegirá… ya suélteme – dijo casi llorando a verse humillada, en su país era ella muy pretendida, muchos querían casarse con ella y en ese lugar solo era una mujer vulgar

- no, el Avatar la elegirá a usted – le dijo el guardia, ella dejo de forcejear al oír esas palabras que la llenaron de curiosidad

- como lo sabe? – dijo viendo el rostro del guardia más detenidamente Azula veía cuan profundos ojos podían tener aquellos nómades

- porque .. soy el Avatar – se quito su mascara y aquel atuendo que tenia encima para dejar ver al monje único que podía controlas los cuatro elementos

- no deseaba hacer esto, solo quería estar seguro de que eras tu la persona a quien yo había elegido – le dijo calmándola y ella sonrió feliz de estar junto a el

Continuara ……..

* * *

**Muy interesante aunque no hay mucho amor solo el que Aang haya aparecido, Toph ya viene también y competirá con azula por el amor del avatar, eso creo ) dam **

**Ok cualquier cosa avísenme y déjenme reviewns nos vemos ¡!!**


	5. Two Princess

**Two Princess**

**La cosas dan un giro de 360 grados !!! la Nación del Fuego tiene planes que son muy grandes, Zuko esta confundido mientras que Katara vivirá nuevas experiencias **

**Gags muy importantes : **

**1. letra NEGRITA indica final de escena **

* * *

cuando Zuko despertó, no recordaba mucho…. solo el bello rostro de la chica quien le había salvado de una muerte segura, una persona toco la puerta y Zuko le dio permiso de entrar

- príncipe, ya despertó - dijo la mujer quien era una doctora del Reino Fuego

- donde estoy ?, quien es usted?- dijo muy confundido el príncipe

- es claro que no recuerda nada del accidente, aunque es bueno saber que salió de ese coma ya lleva un mes así - dijo muy contenta de ver que el príncipe estaba parcialmente repuesto

que había sucedido? Se preguntaba, todo parecía tan extraño…. la imagen de esa chica, la expedición… tantas cosa sucedidas solo para terminar en un hospital Imperial

- dígame…. sabe algo de la expedición - pregunto Zuko muy impresionado ante la noticia

- tranquilícese ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora descanse - dijo la doctora calmándolo y ayudando a que **se recostara de nuevo **

- tu sabes que no debemos tomar prisioneros y mucho menos esclavos - dijo el general Iroh a su hermano el Señor del Fuego

- no son políticas de un general cuestionar de esa manera mi actuar, bien sabes que es nuestro derecho - le recordó al general que a estas alturas estaba furioso de como había ocurrido la invasión(*)

- ahora quiero que no divulgues nada, el Avatar estará muy pronto aquí y con el mi hija, quiero que esa boda se lleva acabo así el no podrá hacer nada - dijo con una de sus sonrías maliciosas que inquietaron a Iroh

el general se retiro puesto que había recibido la información de que el príncipe había despertado, sin antes advertir a su hermano de los peligros de su decisión

- no hablare del tema Sozin, solo te pediré que tengas cuidado .. y esto lo digo como hermano - y se fue dejando al Señor del Fuego pensativo mientras calculaba los **alcances de su plan **

- tío Iroh .. ! - saludo el príncipe cuando el general de la Nación del Fuego entro a su habitación

-príncipe Zuko, me tenias preocupado a mi y a todo tu pueblo - dijo abriendo sus brazos para dar un cálido saludo a su sobrino

ambos charlaron de como le habían encontrado en aquella costa olvidada, también de la gran proeza realizada por este, ya que gracias a eso habían podido descubrir las vastas "Tierras del Sur"

- pero aun tengo dudas tío, no vieron a la muchacha que me salvo?- dijo interesado pero a la ves confundido

- estabas solo Zuko, no había nadie contigo, fue un verdadero milagro verte vivo - el general noto que su sobrino se intereso en aquella chica

- dime tío ¿que encontraron en el Sur? - dijo ya mas tranquilo, pero lo que le dijo el general no fue de su agrado ……..

- encontramos muchas tribus, ahora mismo tu padre ha enviado una segunda flota de apoyo a la nuestra - dijo no muy contento poniendo una seria expresión en su rostro

- es no es posible….. no puedo creer que mi padre haya hecho algo así - la sorpresa fue tal que no pudo evitar sentir rabia

- se suponía que entablaríamos una relación con las tribus que encontráramos, no que les conquistaríamos !! - dijo ya airado y esto le provoco un ataque en la cabeza

- tranquilízate - dijo Iroh y le sujeto, Zuko no pudo evitar tener en su mente el recuerdo de esa chica y sin querer dijo su nombre

- Katara ...- el general escucho esto y le dejo haciendo que se recostara para tranquilizarlo

la enfermera entro y dio al príncipe un brebaje que tomo con dificultada, eso le tranquilizaría **y le haría dormir **

la chica miraba con recelo y odio a todo el mundo, los guardias parecían no quitarle el ojo de encima, ella podía controlar el agua y eso la volvía muy peligrosa

en su mente tenia marcados los recuerdos de la invasión y de aquel chico a quien maldijo haber ayudado, se odiaba por no haber podido salvar a su familia de aquella prisión… ni a su hermano quienes huyeron al frio mar del sur

la situación era caótica, los cientos de prisioneros eran trasladados en barcos gigantescos para luego ser vendidos en las costas mercantes, Katara era la única chica entre tantos prisioneros por eso era considerada una joya…. además que podía controlar el agua

- tu levántate, el capitán desea verte – dijo un guardia quien con una vara abrió la celda de la prisionera y con la misma hizo que se pusiera de pie, la agarro de las cadenas que tenia en sus manos y la llevo a través de los pasillo infestados de prisioneros

- así que tu eres la rebelde que causo tantos problemas ¿no es así? - dijo el capitán quien estaba sentado en detrás de su escritorio mirando un mapa en donde estaba trazada su ruta de regreso

- tu pueblo es extraño…. huyen cuando deberían entregarse, cuando lleguemos serás la primera en ser vendida - dijo sonriendo aquel nefasto hombre barbado y de armadura metálica (*)

Katara no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio, luego de ver al capitán la devolvieron a su celda, el calor iba incrementando a medida que avanzaban, las cosa se **veían diferentes a este punto **

- que hacemos en este lugar?…. huele horrible y es de muy mal gusto - se quejo la niña de ojos verdes

- tranquila mi señora, su Señor padre ha insistido en que usted venga a elegir una esclava para su servicio – dijo la consejera quien estaba a su lado sentada en la litera que era llevada por guardias especiales

- para que yo quiero una esclava si te tengo a ti?!!! - grito con fuerza e hizo que la Litera real se tambaleara haciendo que los que la llevaban perdieran el equilibrio

- muy pronto iremos a la Nación del Fuego, ahí esta de moda tener esclavos, hasta la princesa Azula tiene una y …… - dijo su consejera al oído de Toph cuando esta la interrumpió

- cambie de opinión, me quedare .. además ya estamos aquí ¿verdad? - dijo y ordeno a que continuaran hasta la zona de desembarque de ese puerto

- nos han dicho que han llegado exóticos especímenes de las recién descubiertas "Tierras del Sur", hoho… mire… ahí esta - dijo y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error

- que tratas de insinuar tonta? soy ciega !!!cuantas veces te lo debo recordar!!! - exclamo nuevamente furiosa ante esta irrespetuosidad

su acompañante y la princesa bajaron, ya que ahí había gran multitud de personas reunidas para comprar la nueva camada de esclavos provenientes del Sur

muchos esclavos eran subastados ese día, pero ninguna mujer, hasta que al final el subastador dijo que tendrían una gran sorpresa

- atención pongan atención!!!... tengo una belleza del sur!!! .. una maestra agua, muy pocas veces vista antes!!!!- las personas al oír eso se aglomeraron haciendo un tumulto increíble

- mi señora creo que encontramos lo que vinimos a buscar - dijo muy entusiasmada su consejera

- como sea, cómprala de una ves!!! quiero irme - dijo Toph muy impaciente

las personas se maravillaron al verla, era realmente hermosa, tenia el pelo negro tan largo hasta la cintura, un rostro moreno con ojos azules, encima tenia el traje típico de una muchacha del Sur

muchos regatearon, todos la querían pero nadie se opuso cuando la consejera junto a su guardia Real fueron por esa chica, quien confundida siguió a esas extrañas personas vestidas con atuendos verdes

la gente miraba con recelo a la comitiva real, mientras Toph se acercaba para saciar sus dudas

- como te llamas? - fue lo primero que pregunto Toph cuando llevaron a la esclava ante ella

- mi nombre es Katara ..- dijo muy tímida… no por aquellas personas, si no porque todo lo qué había visto eran tan diferente .. **esto era un nuevo mundo para ella **

**Continuara …. **

* * *

**Nada de romanticismo aunque esta genial no lo negare bueno el siguiente chap les diré muchas cosas que no les dije ahora ok nos vemos **

**invasión(*)—me adelanto a los eventos en donde la invasión se consolido y los sobrevivientes son vendidos como esclavos (cave aclarar que estoy en contra de la esclavitud) **

**armadura metálica (*)—hago referencia a los antiguos maestros fuego quienes tenia barbas muy geniales : ) y tenían armaduras metálicas **

**Nota :dejen reviewns o me enojareeeeeee**


	6. The Little Princess: Part 1

**The Little Princess: Part1 **

**Toda la historia trascurre en un mismo día nada trascurre en diferentes tiempos ok es corto pero esta genial **

**1. final de escena en NEGRITA **

- porque no dejo de pensar en ella ….– se decía el Príncipe constantemente cuando estaba solo en su habitación

Aquellos ojos azules que al recordarlos lo envolvían de una paz nunca antes experimentada, el tacto de esa piel tan suave y delicada, suspiraba profundamente tratando de captar aquel delicioso aroma … el aroma de Katara … el aroma de su madre, de repente la abrupta interrupción de una guardia le saco de aquel estado de felicidad

- disculpe que lo haya interrumpido, pero el Señor del Fuego lo llama a palacio – anuncio el guardia luego haciendo una reverencia se alejo dejando en duda al príncipe Zuko

- "porque habría de ir a verlo?, el solo piensa en su gloria" – aun así debía ir, no como su hijo si no como un ciudadano mas de su Nación que tenia tanta obligación como cualquier otro

No había día en el que Zuko no se culpase por la invasión y la pronta esclavitud de aquel pueblo al que nunca conoció, aunque para el ver a esa chica fue **lo único que necesito**

- cuando el me vea con este vestido caerá rendido a mis pies ¿no Reiko?– dijo la joven y perspicaz Princesa del Reino Tierra

- discúlpeme pero….. ese no es el vestido – dijo su consejera la cual contuvo un poco su risa

- de que hablas? – Pregunto confundida la joven Princesa

- acaba de colocarse unos retazos de telas, el vestido aun sigue ahí – indico alcanzando a las manos de la princesa ciega el verdadero vestido

Toph se murió de vergüenza y es que con su ceguera le era dificultoso realizar hasta las tareas mas simples, aunque fuese una extraordinaria Maestra Tierra, que con solo las vibraciones lograba ver, de nada le servía puesto que el palacio del Reino Fuego era de madera

- que manía tiene este Reino con la madera, por suerte solo estaremos un par de días aquí antes de irnos- ella era muy orgullosa como para admitir cualquier tipo de faltas

Su consejera sabiendo de esta debilidad aguanto su risa y se acerco para ayudar a su ama, la vistió por completo como si de una niña se tratase, desde hacía años ambas estaban juntas y eran muy amigas

Cuando termino de arreglarla la "pequeña Princesa" estaba lista para ir a ver a **su apuesto "futuro esposo"**

- acaso esta bestia no pude volar más rápido? – dijo furiosa la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego

- tranquilízate, hace lo que puede ….. verdad Appa? – se defendió Aang acariciando a su bisonte, la razón por la que ambos viajaban era porque Azula había recibido la noticia de que su hermano estaba muy mal herido

- dije que te llevaría, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de que me acompañaras en mis entrenamientos – Aang estaba serio pero no podía evitar pensar en cómo se las había arreglado para mantener contenta a esa chica "especial"

Azula muy en el fondo tenía un buen corazón, lo que no aceptaba era el rechazo, cuando vio al joven Avatar sintió que sería un reto … un reto para saber si podía enamorarse de alguien tan inferior a ella

El sol apenas salía en el horizonte y Azula al fin había dormido después de haber estado despierta durante toda la noche, cuando Aang la vio comprendió porque la había elegido de entre tantas candidatas

A pesar de ver ese fuego interno en ella….. aun muy adentro se podía sentir el amor que tenia guardado, ambos tenían algo en común .. los dos no conocían a sus **respectivas madres y eso los unía en mas de una manera **

Su vida ahora se había rebajado a servir como esclava siguiendo a la consorte de la Princesa como un adorno mas, la gente la miraba exclusivamente a ella como si nunca antes hubieran visto a una habitante del sur

El grupo que acompañaba a la Princesa Toph era inmenso muy bien resguardado por guardias de ambas Naciones

Toph saludaba a todas las personas del reino disimulando su ceguera, ella era llevada en una carroza elevada en el cielo por una veintena de esclavos, el fuerte bullicio llamo la atención del Señor de Fuego quien de lejos les vio venir

- esa mocosa, espero que no sea como su padre – dijo irritado viendo desde el balcón con desagrado la llegada de la Princesa

- es por esto que me llamaste?... para que conozca a una niña orgullosa – dijo Zuko acercándose a su padre para estar junto a el… viendo aquel espectáculo

- ya conoces como es esa niña Zuko, solo compórtate con cortesía ante ella y así te ganaras su afecto – las palabras del su padre era inmundas, el solo ansiaba el control del Reino Tierra

- si lo hago…. detendrás la invasión? – le volvió a cuestionar

- lo hare, ya te lo prometí – busco de todas maneras frenar aquello y solo había una opción…. casarse con la hija del "Rey Tierra" para tener **el control del mundo entero**

La gran bienvenida que le dieron a la "Princesa" la hizo sentirse amada por un pueblo extraño, desde que era niña que no venia, el calor ese día era insoportable, aun así Toph tuvo que mantener ese temperamento relajado que había practicado

- "alegre y bonita….. alegre y bonita" – se decía entre dientes mientras saludaba a los altos oficiales que la escoltaron hasta el palacio

- venga princesa .. por aquí por favor – dijo una guardia real invitándola a seguirlo hasta el salón principal

- no se ponga nerviosa Princesa, se de buena fuente que la odiosa de Azula no esta en la ciudad, su padre la envió al Oeste con los "nómades" – le informo Reiko a su Ama para que se mantuviera bajo control

- eso es un alivio ….– dijo suspirando y limpiando con su mano el exceso de sudor de su frente provocado por el nerviosismos de ver a la familia real

- donde esta la esclava? – pregunto Toph al momento de caminar por el inmenso y largo pasillo que daba hacia el salón principal

- esta aquí, junto a su consorte – le respondió a su ama

- bien .. quiero que entre conmigo, así el Príncipe Zuko vera que en mi pueblo también hay "clase"- ella parecía decidida a demostrara que era tan fina y elegante como su némesis la Princesa Azula

- como ordene mi señora – entonces Reiko se retiro llevándose consigo a Katara que veía confundida sin saber **lo que el destino le deparaba**

Katara no sabía el porqué la cubrían con aquella telas tan delgadas y extrañas, la limpiaron rápidamente con un baño aromático muy caliente, el color de su vestido era purpura, unas mujeres la vestían y arreglaban ya que seria ella la que acompañaría al Princesa

En aquella habitación en donde la vestían estaba esa horrible mujer a la que llamaban "Reiko", ella observaba con detalle a la esclava del sur, viendo como había formado su figura en un lugar tan frio y lejano

- eres muy Bella para ser una esclava, no quiero que llames la atención del Príncipe con esa hermosa cara – dijo sujetando el rostro de Katara, observándolo y viendo esa mirada orgullosa

- terminen de vestirla, ya se acerca la hora – ordeno dejándola sola con esas mujeres

Terminaron de arreglarla pintando su rostro, delineando sus ojos y arreglando su pelo, el cual no tuvieron que trabajar mucho puesto que estaba muy bien cuidado, cuando terminaron la dejaron sola

Se sentó sin hacer el menor ruido, viendo a su alrededor aquella extraña habitación completamente de madera, material muy escaso en el lugar de donde ella venia

No tenia mas salida que quedarse ahí, su destino le había llevado hasta un lugar lejano arrebatándola del ceno de su familia a quienes extrañaba

**Flash-back de Katara **

_Los extraños llegaron ese día lanzando fuego del cielo, ennegreciendo el agua a su paso, incendiando nuestras casas, ese día me sentí indefensa por primera ves cuando vi al invasor destruir nuestros hogares _

_Cuando Salí de mi refugio pensé que nunca mas vería gente tan extraña como aquel joven .. me equivoque .._

_La llegada de miles de soldado cubiertos con armaduras tan duras y flameando llamas de sus manos destruyeron todo a su paso dejando solo cenizas y fuego, mi hermano se unió a mi padre dejándonos solos _

_Nuestros hombres poco pudieron hacer contra aquello extraños invasores, sus armas no les hacían ningún daño, pronto debieron irse escapando hacia el desierto de hielo congelado alejándose de las frescas costas_

_Ayude a mi familia a escapar pero fui capturada, me ataron y llevaron en sus extraños barco de metal que desafiaban la dureza del hielo abriéndose paso ante su dura corteza, ese día me capturaron, fui esclava…. me negué a escapar porque sabia que nunca mas volvería a ver a mi familia _

**Fin Flash-back **

- "anunciando a la Princesa Toph hija del Emperador del Reino Tierra"– dijo un soldado de la guardia real

En el palacio solo estaba el príncipe Zuko esperando, puesto que su padre debía ir a dirigir el retiro del ejército apostado en el Sur

La joven y hermosa Princesa entro por las puertas del palacio deslumbrando con un hermoso vestido verde reluciente ante la luz del sol que se dejo entrar por la puerta, su caminar era arrogante, detrás de ella estaba Katara con un velo purpura en el rostro, igual que su vestido, cubriéndola de la mirada del Príncipe

Zuko no presto atención a la mujer que acompañaba a la Princesa, el solo cumplía el acuerdo que había hecho con su padre

Toph se acerco sin decir palabra alguna y cuando estuvo frente al Príncipe se inclino haciendo una reverencia mostrando su respeto

- vengo en nombre de mi pueblo a saludar al futuro "Señor del Fuego" – la vos de Toph se oía calmada y sin nerviosismo ya que no vio ni a la princesa Azula ni al señor del fuego Ozai en palacio

- levántese princesa, no esta mi padre así que podemos ser un poco informales – dijo sonriendo y levantándose de su trono, ayudo a Toph para que se pusiera de pie

- se que no puedes verme cuando estas sobre la madera, porque no vamos a un lugar mas cómodo – invito el príncipe al fin notando la presencia de la mujer que acompañaba a la Princesa, con una simple mirada noto algo familiar en ella

Caminaron hasta los jardines en donde Toph se emociono de manera indebida al quitarse sus sandalias y arrojarse a la suave frescura pasto, el príncipe Zuko miro esto con una sonrisa, ella seguía siendo una niña después de todo

Al terminar la tarde seguía pensado en la misteriosa mujer vestida de purpura, solo cuando se retiraron pudo acercarse hasta ver aquellos ojos de nuevo

La Princesa Toph noto el extraño comportamiento de su prometido, le incomodo un poco aunque no le tomo mas importancia

Ambas se retiraron dejando a Zuko con la curiosidad de saber quién era esa chica tan extraña y silenciosa

Cuando entro a su habitación el Príncipe no pudo evitar las ansias que tenia de ver a "esa extraña", salió en su busca esperando poder verla, recorrió el palacio pero vio que el lugar en donde la princesa Toph se hospedaba estaba fuertemente resguardado por soldados del Reino Tierra

Desistió de su cometido cuando al fin entre los pasillos la vio caminar como un fantasma desplazándose en el largo corredor del palacio

Zuko fue tras ella buscándola, corrió para detenerla y al parecer ella también noto que estaba siendo seguida

- detente! – ordeno pero ella no le hizo caso, siguió caminando apresuradamente escapando del Príncipe

Corrió hasta poder darle alcance y sujetándola del hombro al fin la detuvo, ella se sintió acorralada

- por favor… dime quien eres – ella volteo tímidamente y vio al Príncipe

- tu sabes quien soy ..- le respondió dejando caer el velo que a cubría

- Katara ...- el príncipe estaba sorprendido, al fin la había hallado… había hallado al **amor de su vida **

**Continuara …..**

**Brutal, me gusto mucho, estaba alucinante, tengo errores así que díganmelos! Ok nos vemos **

**PD: muchas cosas aquí no se aclaran y parecen estar muy aprisa pero el punto de vista de Katara al ver a su príncipe es un capitulo ok, nos vemos ahora si ¡**


	7. The Little Princess: Part 2 end

Previamente en este fic

_- detente! – ordeno pero ella no le hizo caso, siguió caminando apresuradamente escapando del Príncipe_

**The Little Princess: Part 2**

**1. final de escena en NEGRITA**

**2. recuerdos en CURSIVA **

**Nota: la serie Avatar no me pertenece es de la Nick y de sus respectivos creadores **

- donde esta mi hermano? – dijo con un tono muy autoritario a los guardias de palacio al notar que no era recibida como era debido

- envié ese halcón hace semanas, ¿donde esta la bienvenida para mi y el Avatar? – exigió pero no recibió respuesta alguna, nadie de sus oficiales deseaba responder a algo de lo cual no sabían en absoluto

- calma Azula, ellos no tiene idea del porque estamos aquí –el joven monje trato de calmar a la princesa que actuaba de forma muy extraña desde que llegaron

- tienes razón … - ella bajo la cabeza al notar sus ímpetus descontrolarse como siempre, aquella paz interior resurgió repentinamente al igual que aire fresco de montaña

-vamos a buscar a tu hermano ¿te parece?- con esas suaves palabras logro calmar la cólera de Azula que dejo a mas de un oficial con la boca abierta, nunca antes la habían visto obedecer a alguien … este nuevo Avatar realmente era como decían .. **un suspiro para el mundo**

- ¿cuando vendrá tu padre para que podamos oficializar nuestra boda? – Toph estaba muy interesada en desposar al único hijo del Señor del Fuego ya que junto a el ya no tendría que estar bajo la estricta mirada de sus padres y mucho menos de la sociedad

A todos esta conversación Zuko no podía sacar a Katara de su mente, estaba acongojado por traer solo desgracia y eso le quitaba su atención de lo que la princesa le decía a cada momento

- viajo al Sur, hay cosas que debe resolver – el recordó el incidente con las tribus nómadas las cuales fueron desplazadas de sus tierras

- es necesario Zuko, aunque no lo veas tu padre …- las palabras se cortaron al notar como cambio la mirada del joven Príncipe

- necesario? lo que el hizo fue volver esclavos a miles de personas y arrebatarles lo único que realmente les pertenecía – la atmosfera de tranquilidad entre ambos desapareció de repente, ninguno se animo a continuar esa nacida discusión, la princesa se limito a callar

La agradable tarde se volvió gris por un pequeño malentendido, distanciarse de su futuro esposo fue algo que nunca espero, sin duda aunque el Príncipe no quisiera comprenderlo había un motivo gigantesco detrás de todo esto

Ambos no se hablaban, se dedicaron a caminar por los extensos campos que la Nación del Fuego poseía solo para el gusto de la familia real, nadie excepto ellos podían entrar al hermoso paraíso creado por obra y capricho de su bisabuelo

Con los pies sintiendo la tierra suave, aquella yerba tan fresca era tan diferente a lo que era su Nación, en verdad aquello era un privilegio real de tanta jerarquía como lo era en la Nación del Fuego y no así como su **palacio siempre tan seco y árido**

**Acá les dejo lo que sucedió cuando ella va al palacio y se ve con Zuko **

_Ella seguía sin decir una palabra, se limito a mirara a través de su velo aquel extraño lugar hecho totalmente de madera, un material muy escaso en el polo sur, a diferencia de su hogar ahí hacia una calor insoportable parecía estar mas cerca del sol con cada pasa que daba _

_Veía a su vez los inmensos pilares que sostenía el techo tan inmenso como el mismísimo cielo recubierto con encajes dorados tan grandes como nunca antes soñados, extrañas bestias custodiaban las entradas de cada salón los cuales se hacían llamar "dragones" _

_Estas Bestias estaban en todos los decorados, tenían una extraña fascinación por esas criaturas tan repulsivas de las que no vio absolutamente nada_

_Seguía mirando con mucho asombro lo que aquellos usurpadores habían hecho aunque para ella carecía de razón, nadie en su pueblo escatimaría esfuerzos tan necesarios para realizar semejantes monumentos al orgullo. Un pueblo que nunca antes pensó en luchar fue tristemente invadido por esos extranjeros portadores de extrañas armas de metal y que dominaban el fuego _

_A su paso dejaban estelas de nubes negras y solo miedo y terror al invadir cada pueblo en todo el polo sur, la invasión fue tan rápida que en semanas todo había sido copado, los pocos sobrevivientes se adentraron mas en el corazón de su amada tierra esperando hallar la salvación _

_Recordar estos acontecimientos le llenaron de una tristeza, extrañamente miro a un costado y vio a una Bestía alada surcar los cielos y acercarse, no dijo nada al ver este aunque tuvo la intuición de que las cosas cambiarían _

_La joven Princesa junto con su triste arrogancia fingida caminaba sin apresurar el paso, estaba ansiosa pero no como para salir corriendo en busca de su príncipe… mas bien para ir a campo abierto y sentir el frio de la tierra en la planta de sus pies _

_Katara lo sentía sin necesidad de verlo, su joven captora estaba presta a salir de ahí aunque la ataba su obligación ante este arrogante "Príncipe" del cual tampoco sabía absolutamente nada, con su escaso sentido de la comprensión dedujo que era alguien muy orgulloso y arrogante a tal punto que la princesa y su consorte tuvieron que cambiar su forma de caminar y hasta la manera en la que miraban _

_Era risible ver como una persona luchaba contra lo que realmente era .. y Katara lo noto, su captora también vivía encerrada, aunque lo negara era prisionera de ese extraño mundo _

_Al fin llegaron hasta el otro extremo de ese corredor en el cual se veía la historia de la familia reflejados en los cuadros de cada uno de los anteriores Fire Lords _

_Entraron a través de esas inmensas puertas decoradas con dragones dorados inmensos como si estos les dieran la bienvenida, Katara tímida ante esta inmensa entrada camino con ciudad procurando su regreso de tan temible sitio _

_Ella sintió ganas de salir pero una voz muy apacible le hizo recobrar las fuerzas, alguien desde el fondo llamo a toda la comitiva de los cuales solo entro la princesa su consorte y por supuesto ella la joven esclava que se hacia llamar Katara _

_Ahí cuando entro vio un altar que llameaba fuego alumbrando la oscuridad reinante, la joven princesa se veía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo ansiosa, ya que estarían en frente de su futuro esposo _

_Pronto la vista de la esclava se distrajo y apareció al hombre a quien le pertenecía esa voz tan tranquila que las hizo pasar … de un momento a otro ella sintió como el aire se ponía espeso, sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente al descubrir que el Joven y arrogante príncipe de esa inmunda nación no era otro que __**ese chico a quien había salvado …..**_

Para Katara aquella escena en el salón imperial la dejo muy aturdida tanto que nunca pensó en haber salvado la vida del hombre cuya nación había invadido todo el polo sur acabando por completo con un pueblo tan pacifico como siempre fue el suyo

Esa mirada de asombro cuando el noto que estaba viendo a la persona que le había salvado la vida, ambos se encontraron sin siquiera haberse esperado el uno al otro

Y si por si no fuera poco luego de aquel encuentro tuvo que toparse de nuevo cuándo se perdio en los pasillo de aquel inmenso palacio

"perdóname .. todo esto es mi culpa"

Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras que sintió ganas de perdonarlo en ese instante entonces recordaba a su familia y desistía.. al final primaba la razón en su interior

"por ti mi pueblo ahora es esclavo"

Ella fue muy dura con sus palabras, el joven príncipe no dijo mas tampoco deseaba seguir ahondando el tema, sacio sus ganas de verla y se conformo con la agresión de esta, nada cambiaria el pasado

"te juro que serán libres"

Aun en ese momento parecía estar hablando con plena seguridad, si tan solo fuera verdad ella ya no le guardaría ese rencor se libraría de ese peso de tener que buscar la fuerza y seguir

Ya no tuvo el valor para seguir delante del Príncipe, lo único que atino a hacer fue salir huyendo como en un principio, lo odiaba pero al mismo tiempo…. **algo cálido nacía en su corazón al verlo**

- volviste y trajiste contigo al Avatar – el sarcasmo de su hermano era muy evidente, luego de una día tan extraño ambos hermanos al fin podía hablar de la situación en la que se encontraba la nación

- y que mas hubiera hecho, el se interesa por mi….. por eso esta aquí – Azula no supo el porque su hermano reaccionaba de ese modo, ella pensó que se encontraría postrado en cama cosa que no fue así al ver como se movía por los salones del palacio

- lo único que conseguiremos es que inicie una guerra – Zuko bien sabia que si el Avatar se enteraba de la invasión comenzaría la guerra por liberar a esa tribu cuando lo mas razonable era seguir con lo planeado por su padre

- ya comprendo …- Azula se dio cuenta del porque la princesa Toph se encontraba en palacio

- nuestro padre dijo una vez que ambos reinos, el de tierra y fuego, debían unirse algún día …- ella siempre fue muy perspicaz y se dio cuenta rápidamente

- así es Azula, el me impuso esta boda… todo sea por liberar a esa tribu de su esclavitud – nadie en todo el mundo realizaba trabajos tan bajos como el esclavo, debían ir a las inmensa minas en el desierto a sacar el preciado "material" dorado que la Nación del Fuego usaba casi en todo

Muchos perdían la vida ahí, tan solo imaginar el sufrimiento de las personas le causaba gran dolor a Zuko

- escucha hermano .. yo también debo hacer mi parte, solo que yo debo compartir mi vida con el Avatar – ella lo decía con una seria tristeza al saber que no podría elegir a la persona con quien viviría toda su vida

- nuestro padre armo todo esto, ahora nosotros tendremos que seguirle el juego – las voces de ambos hermanos se apagaba a medida que la noche avanzaba, un día muy extraño llego su fin solo para dar paso a nuevos sucesos que darán **lugar a que todo cambie**

**Continuara ….**

**Algo corto pero me quedo bien actualizare así seguido ok nos vemos **

**PD: dudas algo lo que sea dejar reviewns no hace daño ¡!**


	8. Last Union

**The Last Union**

**Serie dentro de una serie, hola a todos mis asiduos lectores. Regreso de la muerte para traerles la continuación de este fic que creían muerto. Mas emocionante que nunca regresa esperando que sea del agrado de todos **

**Notas: **

**Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**Palabras importante entre COMILLAS **

**Recuerdos letra CURSIVA **

El Halcón imperial surcaba los cielos de la Nación del Fuego, un guardia diviso al ave y se apresuro a interceptarla para recoger el mensaje que esta portaba; mientras que a su vez en los interiores del palacio, la princesa Azula se apresuraba para poder atender al llamado de su tío, el general Iroh

-quería verme general?- se acerco hasta el salón que yacía ubicado en el centro de la ciudad

- es que acaso un anciano no puede ver a su sobrina preferida? –

-sabes que no, mi deber esta con el Avatar ahora – le respondió a secas

-por eso te mande a llamar… en parte– el general Iroh dejo su deberes y se acerco a su sobrina – eres consciente de nuestros esfuerzos por evitar una inminente guerra –

Azula asintió y sabia que a pesar de todos los sucesos acontecidos anteriormente en el fondo había algo mas que una simple alianza y que lo acordado debía de cumplirse

-llego un Halcón imperial con el sello del Señor del Fuego, sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad? –

- sí, lo sé – respondió a sabiendas de lo que decía dicho mensaje

- tu padre confía en ti para que esta alianza sea verdadera y legitima. En unos días mas te iras con el Avatar al Reino Tierra, ya que han sido invitados por el Rey como cortesía por el excelente trato que su hija ha recibido por parte nuestra –

-no te defraudare, partiré cuando el Avatar lo disponga –dijo al momento de recordar el verdadero propósito que la movía

- todos confiamos en ti –le recordó y posando su mano en el hombro de su sobrina la dejo marcharse

Azula volvió a reverenciar al viejo general y salió dándose prisa ya que había muchos **preparativos que realizar antes de su imprevisto viaje.**

-los Dai lee son la guardia personal de mi padre, ahora mismo estoy siendo vigilada por estos agentes… seguridad –afirmo señalando una inmensa columna del templo en donde se encontraban

-es increíble que aun sin poder ver sepas en donde están las personas con tanta exactitud – admiro Zuko al descubrir que Toph tenía razón

-yo no me equivoco, supongo que es una manera de compensación, ya que no fui bendecida con el don de la vista –

- seré vuestros ojos entonces, déjeme escoltarla – la sostuvo de la mano delicadamente lo que la hizo ruborizar– manténgase junto a mí que es más seguro – dijo apretándola un poco mas

La pareja salió a los jardines inmensos del palacio, caminaron hasta un ala alejada, descuidada, pero aun así hermosa y natural, con una pequeña fuente en el centro. La princesa Toph sentía avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo algo florecía… un sentimiento que nunca pensó encontrar. Por otro lado el príncipe Zuko solo buscaba detener la invasión del sur y para eso cortejar a la joven princesa debía

Toph se sintió maravillada por el lugar, tanto que se sintió como en casa… la suave yerba… el fresco aire del mar… el agua fresca que brotaba de aquella fuente… el príncipe Zuko entonces vio el momento ideal para tomar a su prometida e intentar robarle un beso… Toph le detuvo de tal intención, a pesar de desearlo n**o se lo permitió ya que dos Dai lee observaban y se lo hizo notar a Zuko quien solo sonrió**

El joven Avatar meditaba cerca a una colina como se lo había indicado su maestro fuego, el venerable general Jeong Jeong; quien le había pedido que practique mucho la respiración. La princesa Azula se acerco temerosa, interrumpir al Avatar era lo último que deseaba, y solo se limito a sentarse algo cerca para esperar pacientemente. Aang al sentirla, por la brisa que vino a su olfato, se percato de que ella lo estaba esperando, se tomo un descanso para atender a su prometida

-siento que me hayas encontrado en pleno desarrollo de mis prácticas del fuego control – dijo

-La que debe disculparse soy yo – se inclino muy cortésmente –mi intromisión le ha molestado como siempre –

-Tú nunca serás una molestia ya te lo he dicho -le acaricio la cabeza y Azula como respuesta dejo la reverencia –dime lo que viniste a decir -

-quería informarle que todo está listo para partir–

-tampoco me gusta que me llames Avatar, para ti soy simplemente… Aang –

-así lo hare Ava…- dudo un instante –…Aang – ambos sonrieron con complicidad para luego **encaminarse hasta el muelle de la Nación del Fuego**

Los altos generales se presentaron antes de la partida del Avatar, todos deseándole un buen viaje y un pronto retorno a una nación que esperaban considere su hogar. Azula nerviosa por los próximos eventos encabezo esta despedida junto al general Iroh, quien se hizo presente siendo el príncipe Zuko y la princesa Toph los grandes ausentes de este acto protocolar

-asesinare a mi hermano – dijo muy molesta Azula entre dientes

-cálmate sobrina, al menos podemos esperar que tu hermano este haciendo su parte y tal vez su boda se adelante – aunque no la tranquilizo le hizo pensar en real propósito de esta charada

Luego de que todo el acto concluyera el bisonte alzo vuelo y partió surcando los cielos llevando consigo a dos únicos pasajero… siendo solo uno quien llevaba un inmensa duda en su interior que le aquejaba cada vez más…. a medida que se alejaban. El Avatar lo noto y pensó en hablar con Azula respecto al tema

- algo te molesta… ¿es porque tu hermano no vino? .. te aseguro que no era importante –

Azula se veía como un cristal frente a tanta amabilidad y delicadeza que hasta eran insoportables pero que la rendían como ningún otro guerrero había logrado antes y es que no muchos habían logrado lo que el Avatar había conseguido hasta ahora

-no… solo pensaba que usted solo trata de congeniar conmigo, que en realidad en el fondo no tenemos nada en común –

Aang la comprendió y el sabia de este hecho desde hace mucho, incluso era consiente de la situación. Se levanto de su montura y se acerco hasta Azula sentándose junto a ella

-tenemos más en común de lo que te imaginas… - Azula le miro confundida ya que no tenia sentido siendo ella alguien que vivía por luchar y que odiaba tener que ser formal en una corte prefiriendo la guerra, la tranquilidad la abrumaba y era un fuego en su interior.. un fuego que ahora estaba siendo contenido por el Avatar

-¿no te comprendo? –le pregunto

-hay mucha energía fluyendo en tu interior –deslizo su mano hasta juntarla con la de Azula-… con mucha intensidad, la misma energía que también fluye dentro de mi, tal vez en direcciones opuestas… pero son lo mismo… es por eso que te escogí, porque si logro direccionarlas hacia un mismo destino…-

Azula sintió que el realmente decía la verdad, aquellas palabras calaron hondo en su interior y por una vez en su vida se sintió realmente amada… sin pensarlo mucho la joven princesa recibió en sus labios al Avatar quien sintió aquello como el primer bes**o lo que dio inicio a su nueva relacion …**

Cerca a la media noche, una figura enmascarada se desplazaba con mucho sigilo por los amplios pasillos del palacio, este extraño personaje busco con la mirada a los Dai lee, ubicándolos cerca de la habitación de la princesa Toph. Viéndose libre de no ser seguido se encamino hacia las habitaciones de la servidumbre, ingreso con cautela viendo que ahí dormían las doncellas que acompañaban a la comitiva del Reino Tierra, entre estas busco a la que llamaban "Katara" al no verla por ninguna lado emprendió su salida mas cuando intento darse a la fuga fue descubierto por guerreros Dai lee

-hemos escuchado de ti "espíritu azul" – dijo uno

-eres enemigo de la Nación del Fuego y con gusto te entregaremos a las autoridades – continuo su compañero

-probaremos tu habilidad legendaria para usar las espadas –

El espíritu azul estaba acorralado, no tuvo más opción que combatir. Ágilmente salto por una de las ventanas siendo seguido por los Dai lee hacia uno de los jardines exteriores, ahí con menos ventaja lucho contra estos expertos guardias que atacaron con hábiles golpes usando sus guates de piedra, no dieron tregua al combate dejando al espíritu azul cerca a los muros del palacio.

Cuando los Dai lee se disponían a dar el golpe final el césped en sus pies se escarcho congelando ambas piernas de los guerreros, distraídos por este hecho inusual el espíritu azul uso sus espadas gemelas para romper los guantes de piedra de los tres Dai lee para luego adelantarse y con la empuñadura de su arma golpear en la cabeza a dos dejándolos fuera de combate, el tercero reacciono con tierra control pero era demasiado tarde

Ya con la situación en pleno control el espíritu azul quería develar la identidad de su benefactor mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la esclava de la tribu del sur

-"¿Katara?" – se pregunto mentalmente

Era una maestra agua, con su poder al máximo a causa de la luna llena, y es que las historias de esta peculiar gente dictaba que en las noches alcanzaban a plenitud todo su potencial. La joven maestra mantenía la pose de batalla con las manos extendidas hacia adelante y formando una esfera de agua con sus manos…

El espíritu azul entonces encendió de llamas sus espadas y balanceándolas envió un "as" de fuego al cielo el cual alerto a los guardias, hasta que Katara se percatara de este hecho el espíritu azul **se retiro perdiéndose en medio de los arbustos**

Muy lejos de los eventos sucedidos con anterioridad; en las heladas costas del mar del sur, toda la armada de la Nación del Fuego esperaba órdenes específicas las cuales llegaron para satisfacción del Señor del Fuego. El soldado que recibió el mensaje del Halcón imperial se apresuro en ir a dejar dicho mensaje a su señor, este al recibirlo se apresuro en leer las noticias

"la boda de mi hijo se adelanto con lady Bei fong y mi hija esta de camino a Basing see junto al Avatar"

Medito un instante y vio que cada parte de su plan se llevaba a cabo sin ningún tipo de demora

-"...y es que ahora veré cumplido el sueño de mis antepasados"- tomo la misiva y la incinero en sus **manos sin antes dibujar aun cruel sonrisa en su rostro…..**

_**Continuara…..**_

**Next chap: **

-Misterios serán develados

-Sokka entrara en acción (junto con viejos conocidos)

-Tierra vs fuego

-La llegada a Basing see

-Conoceremos al nuevo rey de la tierra

-Los nómades del aire no estarán al margen

Y mucho pero mucho mas! reviewns¿?¿?¿?¿?


	9. The Meeting

**Cap. 9**

"**El Encuentro"**

**No soy el mejor de los escritores, es mas me odio por no poder subirles mas capítulos y de abandonarlos de esta forma tan vil y cruel, pero así es la vida, y me permito decir que no olvide las historias que les debo.. **

El bisonte volador aterrizo sin problemas sobre la cubierta del navío metálico, solo una pasajero bajo de la bestia al momento de ser recibido por el almirante Zhao

Fuertemente acompañado se encamino hasta el salón principal de la nave, en donde era esperado por el Señor del Fuego

-es un gusto tenerlo de regreso maestro Gyatso – saludo invitándolo a sentarse

-vine en cuanto recibí tu mensaje – el nómade del aire tomo asiento aceptando la gentil invitación de su "amigo"

-entonces estarás al tanto de lo que acontece… hoy en día… –

-se que Aang esta de camino a Basign see, y que hoy se reunirá con el Rey Tierra –

-y de seguro sabrás a donde me dirijo, no es así?-

-te conozco desde que eras un niño, no entiendo cual es tu afán de seguir con este plan- hablo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo

-es necesario, tenemos una oportunidad ahora… – dijo poniendo énfasis en sus palabras

-hablas del cometa de Sozin?–acentuó notando la decisión de su amigo -tu abuelo lo intento usar para su beneficio y sabemos como todo termino… –

-¡un anciano débil no se compara conmigo, el veneno ya se ha esparcido, aunque quisiera ya no lo puedo detener…!–hablo exaltando sus palabras

- mi gente se opondrá a ti y será inminente tu derrota –

-no importa… solo deseo encender la llama, así sabrán que este mundo es nuestro Gyatso, y que al final ganaremos algo aun mas precioso –

-Que... vale tanto…? - le pregunto

-libertad viejo amigo– hablo en tono esperanzador – y te aseguro que vale la pena morir por eso –

Ambos terminaron de planificar lo acordado, esperarían pacientes a lo que aconteciera en Basing see para luego ponerse en marcha ya que la hor**a del crepúsculo se acercaba como un cuchillo pendiendo sobre las cuatro naciones…. **

-el Avatar ha llegado! – anuncio un vigía desde la torre del palacio

Miles de personas se aglomeraron esperando darle la bienvenida así como también rendirle un homenaje por la paz que traía consigo. A su vez el rey Tierra en persona esperaba recibir al Avatar en sus aposentos para tener una charla con el y también con la hija de su aliado

Al fin el bisonte volador puso sus pies en tierra, las personas que rodearon a la bestia hacían imposible a la guardia siquiera acercarse, todos deseaban ver al Avatar y acercársele siquiera un instante. El joven nómada actuó con paciencia, Azula por otro lado, se veía nerviosa y un poco asustada por la cantidad de gente que se aglomero. Tan pronto la situación se volvió insostenible fue el mismo Avatar quien con su aire control se abrió camino sin lastimar a nadie

Un joven capitán, de nombre Haru, se disculpo por la cantidad de personas, alegando que al enterarse de la visita del Avatar se reunieron para conocerle en persona

-pierda cuidado capitán, créame que estoy acostumbrado – y ahora mas seguros, la pareja fue escoltada hasta el trono del rey tierra que yacía dentro de la ciudad prohibida, llegaron hasta los muros interiores siendo relevados en este punto por agentes Dai lee

Escoltados dentro de una camarilla privada, fueron trasportados hasta el mismo palacio mientras que en el recorrido Azula planteaba sus inquietudes a su prometido, ya que en el trayecto le confesó que su padre había planeado esta relación para llevar a cabo un misterioso plan. A todo esto el Avatar logro tranquilizarla haciéndole ver que no importaba el futuro siempre y cuando lo afrontaran juntos…

Siempre con vigilancia llegaron ante el rey Tierra, quien al verlos abandono su trono para encontrarse con el joven nómade aire

- bienvenido Avatar – le abrazo – es una vieja costumbre comprenderá usted – Aang asintió aprobando este acto inusual

- usted debe ser la princesa Azula...- saludo, pero esta vez fue ella quien se adelanto e hizo una reverencia

-es un honor conocerlo rey Kuei -

Luego de las presentaciones se encaminaron hacia el inmenso salón comedor en donde una decena de sirvientes esperaron** pacientes a ver como el Avatar degustaba de cada una de las delicias servidas en aquel almuerzo **

Zuko hacia su práctica matutina contra dos guardias, a cada uno de estos logro vencer sin mayor dificultad. El general Iroh observaba el progreso de su sobrino atentamente buscando corregirlo

-excelente príncipe, ha mejorado mucho, aunque es una pena ver que aun no domina el rayo –

-es sustancial tío, no todos los maestros fuego logran dominar tal habilidad –

- no es especial…- interrumpió en la conversación la joven princesa Toph quien estaba en compañía de sus consortes

-princesa!- exclamo Zuko e hizo una reverencia la cual fue imitada por todos los presentes

-sus guardias no son un rival autentico… en cambio yo, si me lo permite, le enseñare un truco o dos – Toph llevaban encima una bata que al retirarla desvelo su ropa de entrenamiento –en mi reino no hay mejor maestro tierra que yo –

Tomo la posición de batalla y Zuko puso cara de sorpresa al ver la seriedad de su prometida no pudiendo hacer mas que aceptar

Los presentes se hicieron a un lado dejando solos a los contrincantes, la maestra tierra dio el primer paso al mover sus piernas creando así un corte en la tierra que intento golpear la pierna de Zuko, él como respuesta se acerco hábilmente hasta intentar desestabilizarla con una golpe de su pierna mas la maestra tierra adivino este movimiento y se cubrió con una muralla de piedra que no resistió el golpe del príncipe quien añadió una poderosa llamarada de fuego a su golpe

-lo subestime príncipe – dijo Toph luego de ser derribada – no volverá a suceder –

Se levanto y golpeo a la tierra duramente levantando rocas las cuales arrojo a Zuko siendo destruidas con el fuego control antes de llegar a su destino, no conforme con eso la maestra deslizo su pierna y volvió arena todo el campo, el general Iroh quedo sorprendido al ver que la maestra usaba la arena; nuevamente el príncipe lanzo llama tras llama que solo golpeaba impactaban contra la arena que la maestra tierra uso como mortero al mismo tiempo que se concentraba para algo muy poderoso

Zuko formo en sus brazos látigos de fuego los cuales hizo impactar contra la arena, pero la maestra tierra de pronto hizo un movimiento certero para controlar la arena que rodeaba al príncipe atrapándolo

-creo que gane esta – se dijo orgullosa

-eso es lo que usted piensa – respondió Zuko y valiéndose de su control del fuego se libero, hizo **un gesto de victoria cuando descubrió la debilidad de la princesa**

La noche se acrecentó en la oscuridad por las nubes que ahora cubrían Basing see, los guardias que ahora protegían el palacio del rey Tierra no lograron notar a la figura misteriosa que se movía por los pasillos del enorme palacio

Ágil como un felino llego hasta la mismísima entrada de la habitación del rey Kuei, los guardias que moraban en la entrada de tan imponente construcción, obra de grandes maestros, yacían expectantes ante cualquiera cosa anormal que pudiera perjudicar el normal sueño de su majestad, estos aun con la luz de sus antorchas no vieron venir suaves dagas que llegaron justo a sus cuellos

Ambos guardias yacían ahora en el piso manchando con sangre la entrada, la misteriosa figura abrió con delicadeza el portón e ingreso, la habitación era enorme, con ventanas grandes de cristal que por un instante dejaron entrar la poca luz de luna de aquella tórrida noche

La figura misteriosa saco una ultima daga apuntándola bien a su destino, aquel personaje no era otro mas que un asesino hábil, quien estando a unos pocos metros se dispuso a lanzar su daga cuando de pronto…. CRASHHHHHH se escucho el sonido de las ventanas romperse con fuerza sorprendiendo al asesino, era el AVATAR!

El rey Kuei asustado solo atino a ponerse sus gafas y a preguntar – que rayos sucede aquí!?- con exaltada voz

-note a una persona caminar por el pasillo del su majestad y al no poder ver de quien se trataba decido vigilar vuestra habitación desde afuera – explico el Avatar y usando sus poderes de "aire control" empujo al asesino hasta una de las paredes sin darle tiempo a reaccionar

Viendo al asesino indefenso el Avatar se acerco cuando de pronto una llamarada de fuego azul le castigo golpeándolo e impactándolo contra una mesa de madera

-¡un maestro fuego! – grito el rey tierra quien lleno de pavor llamo a sus guardias quienes llegaron por cientos hasta la habitación rodeando al asesino terminando por capturarlo

-mátenlo de inmediato!- ordeno sin titubeos, mas el Avatar tenía otros planes

-cálmese su majestad, debemos mantenerlo con vida para saber quien lo mando – y acercándose al asesino le despojo de su máscara revelando así su identidad -no es cierto….. -se dijo lleno de asombro

-princesa Azula! – exclamo el rey Tierra- la recibo en mi palacio, le invito a mi mesa y esa es la forma en la que paga mi hospitalidad!- el rey se veía colérico y ordeno la pena máxima a este crimen

-llévensela de inmediato a los calabozos y DECAPITENLA! -

El Avatar aun impactado no dejaba de ver el rostro de su otrora hermosa futura esposa, aunque en ese instante sabia de su obligación y que no permitiría tal acto… quiso dudar, mas al fin tomo la decisión adecuada

-mi señor, temo que no puedo permitir tal cosa – dijo el Avatar y ante la presencia de los guardias uso su aire control para liberarla de sus captores, la tomo de la mano conduciéndola a la ventana desde donde se lanzaron al vacio

-atrápenlos!- ordeno el rey Tierra -…. No quiero que escapen…. Y llamen a mis generales, esta es una declaración de guerra!-

Appa, el fiel bisonte volador **apareció llevándose a la pareja en medio de la oscuridad** dejando a los guardias en estado de alerta… **sin saber que esa misma noche comenzaría una de las mas grandes guerras que jamás se había visto antes.**

_**Continuara**_…

**No apareció Sokka (perdón)**

**Los nómades si aparecieron con Gyatso como amigo de Ozai **

**Se debela parte del plan del señor del fuego **

**No me peguen por los horrrores de ortografía **

**Comienza la guerra asi que prepárense!**


End file.
